parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sufferin' Till Suffrage (Duchess Production Version)
Duchess Productions music video of Sufferin' Till Suffrage from Schoolhouse Rock: American Rock. Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Scene from Beauty and the Beast) * (Cheering Scene from Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You) * (Piano Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Usagi Tsukino: Now you have heard of Women's Rights, * Kasumi Tendo: And how we've tried to reach new heights. * Misty: If we're "all created equal"... that's us too. * Sawyer: Yeah. But you will probably not recall * Smurfette: That it's not been too ... too long at all, * Duchess: Since we even had the right to cast a vote. Well-- * Pippi Longstocking: Well, sure some men bowed down and called us Mrs. * Lulu Caty: Let us hang the wash out and wash the dishes, * Perdita: But when the time rolled around to elect a president... * Zoe Drake: What did they say, sister? * The Powerpuff Girls: What did they say? * Olivia Flaversham: They said, uh, "See ya later, alligator, * Moana: And don't forget my ... my mashed potatoes, * Luna: 'Cause I'm going downtown to cast my vote for president." * Alice: Oh, we were suffering until suffrage, not a woman here could vote, no matter what age, * Ami Mizuno: Then the 19th Amendment struck down that restrictive rule. * Kodachi Kuno: And now we pull down on the lever, * Brittany Miller: Cast our ballots and we endeavor * Serena: To improve our country, state, county, town, and school. * Judy Hopps: Tell 'em 'bout it. * Minako Aino: Those pilgrim women who ... who braved the boat * Rei Hino: Could cook the turkey, but they ... they could not vote. * Eleanor Miller: Even Betsy Ross who sewed the flag was left behind that first election day. * Miss Kitty: What a shame, sisters! * Emmy: Then Susan B. Anthony (Yeah!) * Becky Lopez: and Julia Howe, (Lucretia!) * Daphne Blake: Lucretia Mott, (and others!) * Jasmine: They showed us how; * Esmeralda: They carried signs and marched in lines until at long last the law was passed. * Makoto Kino: Oh, we were suffering until suffrage, not a woman here could vote, no matter what age, Then the 19th Amendment struck down that restrictive rule. * Jeanette Miller: And now we pull down on the lever, * Ariel: Cast our ballots and we endeavor * Nala: To improve our country, state, county, town, and school. (Right on. Right on.) * Dory: Yes the 19th Amendment struck down that restrictive rule. * Miss Kitty Mouse and Her Sisters: Right on. Right on. * Kim Possible: Yes the 19th Amendment struck down that restrictive rule. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls See Me, Feel Me Gnomey): All right now. * Mulan: We've got it now. * Chibiusa Tsukino: Since 1920... sisters, unite. Vote on. Clips/Years/Companies: * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You!; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (@2003 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * The Powerpuff Girls (@1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; 1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * George Shrinks (Small of the Wild; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Go Away, Ghost Ship; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) Note: * This is my first video of 2018. Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript